First Time Seeing Him Drunk
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: It is Masrur's first time seeing Ja'far drunk. He is 19 while Ja'far is 24 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Magi. Masrur's Point of View. In this Masrur is 19 years old while Ja'far is 24 years old. **

**First Time Seeing Him Drunk**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I'm inside of my bedroom sitting on my bed and Ja'far walks in. This is my first time seeing Ja'far drunk. His cheeks as red as cherries, his green Arabian keffiyeh laying carelessly on the floor, and his robes are slipping from his shoulders. His arms are wrapped around my shoulders and he is looking into my eyes with those glazed over eyes.

"Masrar...Sinbad has changed a lot."

"Yes, He has changed."

"Have I changed?"

"Not really."

"Don't know if that's a good or bad or...oh, well." Ja'far said in a far-off voice and I can feel him touching my arms. "You are really muscular, manly, and your taller than me. Yet you are younger than me, Masrar."

Ja'far sighs, his expression is sulky, and he drops his chin onto my shoulder.

"Of course Sin is muscular, but not as much as you. He's taller than me, but your taller than him. Sin is older than me." Ja'far comments in a sulky tone of voice, he hiccups, and his eyes are half-lidded. "Either way you and him are taller than me."

I pat him on the shoulder. Ja'far yawns and his legs are wrapped around my hips. His bottom resting on my covered length.

"That damn Judal is a little taller than me." Ja'far scowled and his cheeks puffed out. "I'm older than him. Why can't I be taller?"

I gave him another pat on the shoulder, Ja'far stared at me, and I looked at him. I wonder what is he going to say now? More than likely a complaint or something.

"I bet your...penis is bigger than mine cause you are like way taller than me." Ja'far stated bluntly and I felt my cheeks becoming a little flushed. "Sin's is bigger than mine. Do you know Sin sleep walked a couple of times naked when he has been drinking and damn it's unfair, Masrur."

"Size isn't everything, Ja'far." I informed him.

"Yeah I know that and stuff, but if Judal's is bigger than mine I'll be really pissed." Ja'far stated firmly and he hiccupped. "Oh, well..I bet your penis is a lot bigger than that damn Judal. I really hate that guy."

Ja'far yawns, his arms wrapped around my upper chest, and he rests his head on my shoulder. His legs still wrapped around my hips.

"You are really warm. I get cold really easily." Ja'far told me in a sleepy voice and he yawns again. "Sin doesn't get cold easily. You are so warm, but yet your hard like a rock...Masrur"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. To be honest my lower body feels a little hot and bothered for Ja'far bottom is sitting on a sensitive location. It doesn't help that his ass feels soft...My cheeks feel a bit hot.

"You are muscular and stuff, Masrur." Ja'far told me, his bottom moved a little as he gave a short giggle, and he looked into my eyes. His eyes are glazed over and half-lidded. "Sin is soft compared to you, but he's more muscular than me. Sometimes I feel so damn short like a small fry compared to you and Sin, but oh well I can fit more easily into smaller places."

I pat him on the shoulder not sure what to say to him and he sighs heavily.

"I bet you and Sin have not been mistaken as being a girl. A few men believed me to a girl and a teenage one at that...Sad thing is those men were not even drunk and they were not even joking. Of course Sin just had to stop me before I could kick their asses for mistaking me as a girl. Can you believe that Masrur? And this happened pretty recent." Ja'far complained, I can feel his breath on my neck, and I took a deep breath. Ignore, Ignore, Ignore. My body is a traitor and I was about to move Ja'far from my body before he can notice my hard on which would be rather embarrassing.

"I hope I'm not troubling you or anything, Masrur."

"You are not."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"One time when Sin was really drunk he kissed me on the lips." Ja'far said softly into my ear and he quietly yawns. "That was my first kiss. He really shouldn't be drinking so much. Other people might take advantage of him or steal his stuff or something. I don't have to worry about being taken advantage of because I'm not attractive, Masrur. I have scars, freckles, skinny, barely any muscles, and overall I'm not good looking compared to you or Sin. Still would have to worry about stuff being stolen."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Magi. Masrur's Point of View. Thank you for the reviews ^_^**

**First Time Seeing Him Drunk**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I looked at my bedroom door. It is closed and locked. I can smell the alcohol on Ja'fars breath, cheeks flushed, and eyes glazed over. Ja'far can sometimes be a bit scary and very serious. For example his seriousness in wanting to kill Judal.

"Masrur, You are a good listener." Ja'far comments and his arms still around my shoulders. "You are so hard, Masrur."

Ja'far wiggles a little on my lap, my cheeks burning, and he giggles. It is difficult to keep a calm expression.

"You are hard and muscular while I'm soft and not that muscular at all. Your shoulders are strong." Ja'far stated in a far-off voice and moves his hands from my shoulders to my chest area.

"Your chest is really muscular." Ja'far commented while running his hand up and down. His hands are soft and delicate, but yet firm. I felt his hand traveling downwards. Is he going to touch me there? No he is just touching my stomach. "You have abs and stuff. You are really amazing, Masrur."

His bare shoulders are showing. His outfit seems to be slipping. It has been unbuttoned and I can see his pale shoulders. Ja'far giggles, he starts to strip, and now he is bare all the way to his hips.

"See I have no abs." Ja'far informs me and I notice his nipples are hard. He feel cold. Ja'far hugs me, his breath on my neck, and my body feels hotter. Ja'fars body is a bit cold, but I do not mind. "You are so warm, Masrur. I hope you are not catching a cold."

"Ja'far, You should cover yourself up." I told him. It is harder to resist when he is half-way undressed and...

"Mmm...I feel warmer this way, Masrur." Ja'far moaned, his half-lidded eyes looking into mine, and I gently pat his shoulder.

"Okay." I said in a low voice and Ja'far smiles at me.

"Thank you." Ja'far commented before rolling over on my bed. "Can I sleep with you, Masrur? I don't feel like going to my bed. The floor is cold and the world is spinning."

I look at him. His hair is disarrayed, those pleading eyes looking into mine, lips parted in a plea, everything expect from the hip down is exposed, and his nipples are cold. I closed my eyes and forced myself to remain cool calm collect.

"Okay." I told him and he smiled brightly at me. "You can sleep with me, Ja'far."

Ja'far pulls a blanket up, snuggles up against my chest, and covers us with the blanket.

"I feel much warmer." Ja'far comments and his arms are around my upper chest. "You are hot, Masrur. So warm."

I moved my arms into a comfortable position which is behind Ja'fars back.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
